Los misterios de los Angora: pasado y futuro
by darla haruno 28
Summary: Una joven, una familia desconocida, un pasado lleno de misterios y atrocidades, una miko futurista, muchas dudas sin respuesta aparente, un mal que se cierne sobre ellas ¿Podran ambas jovenes encontrar las respuestas antes de que su tiempo acabe...?


-Tranquilícense - susurro con aparente calma la muchacha acariciando los cabellos de ambas-Tornado, Torbellino - las nombro con suavidad- les prometo que saldremos de esta, lo juro- prometió la chica en un intento te tranquilizarlas.

-Onee-sama – llamo la chica a la cual la anterior le había llamado Torbellino, que se encontraba arre costada en el pecho de la que habia hablabado anteriormente. La chiquilla estaba sentada entre las piernas de la otra y con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la que le habia dicho hermana con anterioridad.- ¿Todo irá bien? ¿Saldremos de esta?- pregunto a su interlocutora.

-¡Pues claro que lo haremos!- exclamo enfadada la que estaba arre costada en el hombro de la servía de "asiento" a la pequeña Torbellino. -¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso, Torbellino?- pregunto Tornado mientras quitaba el brazo con el que tenia abrazada a su amiga para picarle, con un dedo, la cabeza a Torbellino.

-No seas tan cruel, Tornado- regaño con voz suave y calmada la que parecía ser la más madura de las tres mientras acariciaba los cabellos y el rostro de Tornado-Y tú no te preocupes, mi pequeña Torbellino, todo saldrá bien- comento mientras le daba besos en el cabello y en la frente a la pequeña y asustada Torbellino.

-No, Tornado tiene razón- susurro mientras estrechaba su cabeza un poco mas contra el pecho de aquella chica a la que le había dicho hermana.-Lo siento mucho, lo siento- se disculpo la pequeña sintiendo como amargas lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos y caer por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Perdóname tu a mi por haberte tratado tan mal- se disculpo la otra mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la pequeña asustada y acomodaba su cabeza entre el hombro de Torbellino y el espacio que quedaba vacio en el pecho de la otra muchacha haciendo que esta ,al ver la nueva posición de la joven Tornado, empezara ha acariciar los cabellos de ella como hacia con la triste Torbellino.

-Eso ya no importa- comento con calma la que en apariencia era la mayor y mas madura de las tres.- Ahora lo importante es que debemos estar juntas, solo así saldremos de esta-musito con cierta dulzura y un leve, casi imperceptible, toque de melancolía y nostalgia, causando que las dos pequeñas Huracanes la miraran fijamente con una nota de preocupación en su mirada. La chica al sentir las orbes preocupadas de sus dos pequeñas acompañantes, mirándola fijamente, hablo: -No se preocupen…Solo estoy pensando-

-Si tú lo dices- comento la joven Torbellino mirando fijamente a su amiga.

-Descansen, duerman, deben estar agotadas. No se preocupen por nada yo velare por sus sueños, no dejare que las pase nada- musito con voz suave y cariñosa, mirando con tanta dulzura a las dos pequeñas que estaban en sus brazos que parecía como si fueran de su propia sangre y carne.

-¿Cómo quieres que durmamos en una situación así?- pregunto la revoltosa Tornado con un toque de recelo en su voz.

-Es cierto, Tornado tiene toda la razón, no podemos bajar la guardia en estos precisos momentos- exclamo en un farfullido la pequeña e impaciente Torbellino con un leve toque de molestia en su voz.

-No tienen de que preocuparse, yo las protegeré cueste lo que cueste- prometió la chica abrazándolas dulcemente.

-Por eso mismo- se quejo la de nombre Torbellino.

-Quien sabe de lo que eres capaz- musito la pequeña Tornado mirando con cierta nostalgia el techo de la cabaña en donde estaban.

-Si estuviera aquí aniki- susurro levemente la de nombre Torbellino apretando levemente su cabeza contra el pecho de la chica en la que estaba arre costada.

-Si él estuviera aquí…-susurro mirando a la nada-¿Sería diferente? ¿Algo habría cambiado? ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? ¿No era un simple humano? ¿Qué podría haber cambiado?- pregunto mas para sí que para las dos chicas que las acompañaban las cuales la miraban sorprendidas por las palabras de la joven niña de misterioso nombre.

-Onee-sama- susurraron ambas chicas preocupadas al ver como los ojos de su amiga eran oscurecidos por la tristeza y los recuerdos del pasado que aun la atormentaban haciendo que ambas se sintieran culpables por haber mencionado aquel tema tabu para la chica de cambiante mirada.

-Perdónanos- suplicaron ambas niñas Huracán con una evidente nota de arrepentimiento en sus voces aniñadas mientras la abrazaban con mucha más fuerza.

-No importa, mis pequeñas, no importa- susurro tristemente mientras correspondía a su abrazo y acariciaba las mejillas de ambas y besaba sus cabellos con dulzura.-Perdonadme vosotras a mí se que las dos también lo queríais muchísimo- susurro su disculpa mientras seguía acariciando las cabezas de ambas niñas.

-Es verdad- susurro Tornado mirando a los ojos de su amiga Torbellino que también correspondió a su mirada.-Pero para todos fue…- la chica se quedo callada, pensando, buscando en su mente la palabra adecuada para describir lo que en su cabeza se creaba en forma de recuerdo de un ayer pero de su boca no podía salir ya que no se sentía capaz de encontrar la palabra adecuada. Porque era fácil de sentir pero tan difícil de explicar…

-Algo tan repentino pero a la vez tan esperado. Algo que desgraciadamente sabíamos que iba a pasar, y aun que lo negáramos con toda nuestra alma, en el fondo sabíamos que era así y a la vez no lo imaginábamos o tal vez si lo hacíamos pero nunca creímos que pasara tan pronto- explico en un suave susurro la pequeña Torbellino mirando, como embrujada, una pequeña mariposa de un bello color azul con toques negros, como si no tuviera conciencia de la magnitud de sus palabras.

Tornado suspiro derrotada, la verdad es que a veces no entendía cómo era posible que alguien como Torbellino con aquella apariencia gentil, inocente y pura pudiera ser capaz de decir las cosas de aquella manera…Como son pero sin dañar tus sentimientos, con aquella paz que acompaña a sus palabras, con ese sentimiento que hacía que se estrujara el corazón pero sin rayar la cursilería. La chica volvió a suspirar, vencida, de la misma manera que hacia cuando en pleno entrenamiento sus piernas fallaban y veia que no podia mas. Definitivamente su amiga tenia el don de la palabra, era la unica explicacion logica que le encontraba a aquella situacion. O tambien estaba la opcion que debajo de aquella apariencia de niña dulce e inocente se ocultaba una mujer adulta y madura con un corazon dolido. Tornado bufo, como si con ese bufido aquella absurda idea se fuera, flotara en el aire lejos de ella, era ridiculo y absurdo…Su primera teoria era la mas posible por que la segunda ni era creible ni ella se la queria creer.

-Por lo visto tienes el don de la palabra- susurro Tornado mirando fijamente a la joven Torbellino que seguia embrujada con aquella mariposilla que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

-Tienes toda la razon, Tornado- admitio la otra mirando a la niña estaba entre sus brazos.

-Onee-sama…¿Nos podrias cantar una cancion?- pregunto la joven nombrada Torbellino mientras dejaba de ver a aquel pequeño y hermoso ser para centrar su mirada en aquella joven de misterioso semblante.

-Es cierto- apoyo a la otra- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos cantas algo- susurro mirandola con una pequeña gota de suplica.

-Esta bien pero sola una- acepto con aquella pequeña condicion. La joven carraspeo levemente antes de comenzar a cantar…

_Namida mo kakushita tsuyogari kimi no egao_

_kata wo daku kote sae sunaori wa dekinakute_

_Yoake no muko ni donna murai ga attemo_

_shinjiru koto de shika kaerarenai_

Las dos niñas la miraban fijamente, totalmente embrujadas ¡Hace tanto que no la escuchaban cantar! Que casi habian olvidado lo hermosa que era su hechizante voz.

_miushikatteita kokoro no kakera_

_futari de sagashiatteta shunkan kitto_

Aquella cancion era tan bella, tan real y con ese aire tan nostalgico que sentias como una cruel mano te estruajaba no solo el corazon sino tambien el alma pero solo lo sentias si conocias la historia detrás de aquella cancion...

_Kowashite oikakete_

_kirihiraita ano sora de_

_seeking my way_

_hitotsu suji no hikari ni naru WITH YOU_

Ambas lo sabian, aquella cancion era corta, demasiado para su gusto, pero tan intensa y con tanto sentimiento que no importaba cuantas veces la oyeran siempre era como la primera vez y ademas aunque estuviera llena de sentimientos aquella melodia… no era nostalgica y tal vez fuera por eso que no hacia que tus lagrimas cayeran por el rostro si no que hacia que una pequeña sonrisa asomarapor este, pero su pequeño momento de paz fue cruelmente interrumpido por un hombre que por sus ropajes se podia deducir que era un bandido y si a eso se le sumaba su aspecto sucioso y desaseado junto aquella barriga hacian que se viera mas asqueroso de la normal.

-Bien, bien, niñitas- comenzo aquel asqueroso sujeto mirando a las tres niñitas con lujuria haciendo que la que parecia la mayor se pusiera delante de ambas niñas brindandoles proteccion con su propio cuerpo.-Como vosotras ya sabreis los motivos empezaremos con vosotras ¿Quién se presenta voluntaria?-pregunto divertido aquel horrible sujeto.

-Lo hare yo- respondio la mayor mientras se ponia de pie pero unos brazos la retubieron obligandola a girarse para encontrarse los ojos suplicantes de dos niñas.-Todo ira bien…- fue lo ultimo que oyeron antes de ver salir a la chica de la casa.

Poco despues escucharon los gritos de horror de varios aldeanos y de los mismo bandidos, y el olor a muerte llego a sus fosas nasales y volvieron escuchar a los bandidos, gritando…Algunos suplicando clemencia y piedad por su patetica vida…


End file.
